


The Holiday Party

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow Season 1, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver invites Felicity to his family's first Christmas Party since he's returned from the island.





	The Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almondblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondblossom/gifts).



> This story is a birthday present for my good friend and usual beta @almondblossomme. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks so much to @wherethereissmoak for helping me with the proofing!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of the Arrowverse.

 

The holidays were approaching and Felicity couldn’t lie, part of her wished she could go home to spend Hanukkah with her mother. But the more sensible part of her knew she couldn’t afford the flight, so she would do the holidays alone again this year.

 

She had been reminding herself that she wasn’t the only one spending the holidays alone. It wasn’t that pathetic, really. She kept staying at the office late to avoid going home.

 

Which is why she was sitting practically in the dark when Oliver Queen arrived with another strange request, an arrow no less, and she was more than happy to assist.

 

Oliver was a beautiful man. She would have to be blind not to see that. Felicity still didn’t understand why he thought she was his personal problem solver, but she was enjoying it. It’s not every day a guy like him paid attention to a girl like her.

 

“Felicity, you are remarkable.” Oliver beamed at the amazing blonde he felt strangely drawn to. To say he had trust issues would be an understatement, but from the moment he met Felicity he knew he could trust her. Just being around her gave him a feeling of lightness and he just could not stay away.

 

“Thank you for remarking on it.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Felicity almost groaned. Why couldn’t she just say thank you? No need to give a smart answer. She looked at Oliver’s reaction to see if she’d ruined whatever relationship they had and he was smiling like a fool. That was good, right?

 

“Felicity, would you like to come to my family’s Christmas Party? I’m organizing it this year and it would be really nice if you came. Good, I mean, good if you came.” God, he really had lost his game. It’s like Oliver Queen didn’t know how to talk to a girl anymore. Really, he knew it was specifically this girl. Felicity was special. He really should stay far away from her and here he was, inviting her to his party.

 

“I’m Jewish.”

 

“Oh, Happy Hanukkah. Does that mean you can’t come to the party? I know I called it a Christmas party but it could be a Holiday Party.”

 

“No,” Felicity answered quickly.

 

Oliver couldn’t hide his disappointment.

 

Crap, she screwed up again. “No, I mean, being Jewish doesn’t mean I can’t come to your party. I’d be happy to come to your party. Thank you so much for inviting me. When is it?”

 

“So you will come?” Oliver smiled broadly.

“Yes, I’ll come.”

 

“It’s tomorrow night.”

 

“TOMORROW NIGHT?”

 

“Do you have plans? I mean, I know it’s late notice. I shouldn’t have assumed you would be available.”

 

“No, I mean I have no plans. It’s just…” Felicity looked down for a minute. “Nevermind, I’ll figure it out.” Felicity truly had nothing appropriate to wear. She had thought if it was next week, she could find something.

 

“Great, how about I send a car for you tomorrow at seven? That way you can drink if you like and not need to worry about driving.”

 

“Oh, you don’t need to do that.”

 

“Felicity, I want to. You keep helping me out, now let me help you.”

 

“Okay, thank you, Oliver. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

 

“Yes, I’ll be the one in the tux.”

 

“Will there be suspenders?” Felicity asked before she could stop herself and blushed.

 

“I will make sure there are.” Oliver winked at her. “See you tomorrow, Felicity. Happy Hanukkah.”

 

*****

 

Felicity went home and tried to sleep. Everything looked better in the morning, right? She had no idea what to wear. If only she had more time. At 3 am, she finally realized sleep was not going to happen until she came up with a plan.

 

She turned on her bedside lamp and grabbed her phone to type of a list of ideas that would help her find a dress. She quickly typed out:

 

  * _Contact Iris, Caitlin and Sara to see if they had anything she could borrow_
  * _Iris was a shopaholic, enlist her help in last minute shopping_
  * _Look again in her closet to see if there was anything she could make work_
  * _Final option - call Mom for ideas_



 

To say Felicity and her mother had different styles would be a huge understatement. Felicity was pretty sure her mother was always embarrassed by the fact that her daughter had no style. But Felicity did have style, it was just different from her mother.

 

Felicity kept trying to tell herself she wanted to look nice so she would stand out when she went to her boss’ party. It was important that she make a good impression, professionally. Who was she was kidding, she wanted to look good for Oliver Queen.

 

Felicity sighed and allowed herself to smile. Oliver did invite her. She could be happy about that. He may have done it to thank her for her help, but she could enjoy the moment. She put her phone back down on the nightstand and shut out the light. Tonight, she would see Oliver wearing suspenders.

 

*****

 

“So, do you have a date?” Thea was hanging out in Oliver's room. Something she had taken to doing since he came back. Before the island, this probably would have annoyed him, but he missed her so much that having her hang around was kind of nice.

 

“No, well, not really. I have a friend coming…but not a date. Definitely not a date.”

 

“Wow, I think the gentleman doth protest too much!” Thea teased.

 

“Stop Thea, she’s just a nice girl, woman, that’s helped me out. She’s just…” Oliver looked down and blushed.

 

“Now I really like her. That’s the first genuine smile I’ve seen since you came back. I can’t wait to meet her!”

 

“Thea, please don’t embarrass me or her for that matter.”

 

“Don’t worry, big brother.” Thea patted him on the chest. “I only have your best interests at heart.”

 

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Oliver said under his breathe.

 

*****

 

Felicity slept late due to being awake half the night. She rolled over and grabbed her phone and quickly sent a text to her friends.

 

**Felicity: Ladies, fashion emergency. Who can meet me for brunch to help?**

**Iris: I’m in! Your fashion fairy godmother reporting for duty.**

**Caitlin: I’m just about to head out for a jog. I’m in.**

**Felicity: Sounds great how about noon at Fran’s?**

**Caitlin: In**

**Iris: In**

**Felicity: See you then**

**Sara: Late to the party, but I’m in too**

 

*****

 

When Felicity arrived at Fran’s early she wasn’t surprised to see Iris was already seated. “Hey, thanks so much for coming?”

 

“Oh honey, what’s going on? You know we are here for you.”

 

“I second, that.” Sara came up behind Felicity and gave her a squeeze.

 

“Let’s give Caitlin a minute, she was out for a jog on a Saturday morning, ugh, hate her.” Felicity smiled at her friends.

 

“Hey, I heard that and I’m totally not late, you know” Caitlin took a seat next to Iris on the opposite of the booth.

 

The server came over and Iris quickly turned and said “coffees and waters for all.” She then turned back to Felicity. “Okay, now tell us what’s up. I’m dying to know.”

 

Felicity cleared her throat. “I’ve been invited to the Queen Christmas party.”

 

“Wow, girl. That’s impressive. It’s considered the social event of the season. In fact, I just read...OH MY GOD, Felicity it’s tonight.” Caitlin said interrupting herself.

 

“Hence the panic.”

 

“Not judging, but it’s so unlike you to leave things to the last minute. Did your dress fall through?” Sara asked sympathetically.

 

“I only got invited last night.”

 

“Ugh. That’s so something a man would do. Oh my, he asked you. Didn’t he? Oliver Queen invited you himself?!”

 

Felicity nodded and blushed in response to Iris.

 

“Wait, you know Oliver Queen? How? And how do I not know this?”

 

“Sorry, Caitlin. I guess I had better explain.”

 

Sara and Caitlin nodded.

 

“I met Oliver a couple of months ago when he came to me with a damaged computer. He needed help recovering the data and he was sent to me. Since then, he drops by every so often for help and I help him. So last night, he asked another favour and then invited me to the party...to you know, thank me.” Felicity fidgeted with her hands as she spoke and looked down and blushed.

 

“So you think, Oliver Queen asked you to a party to thank you?” Sara asked incredulously.

 

“Sorry, I know I’m the only one who kind of new Oliver before the island and he was a ladies man, it’s pretty hard to believe he’s changed that much. Felicity, he didn’t invite you to the party to thank you. He must really like you. This party is a big deal for the Queens and it will be written about in all the right places. He wouldn’t have invited you unless he really wanted to.”

 

“Oh, it’s not like that Sara. Trust me. Guys like Oliver Queen don’t fall for girls like me. This really is a thank you.”

 

Sara looked at Iris and Caitlin, Felicity watched. She knew none of them believed her. “Okay, how about we order some food then we can talk strategy because right now, I’m Cinderella with nothing to wear to the ball.”

 

*****

 

The girls left brunch with a plan. Iris, Caitlin and Sara were raiding their own closets to see if they had anything that would work, while Felicity took one more look at her own. They were convening at Felicity’s at two. If that didn’t work, Iris was taking Felicity marathon shopping.

 

Her friends promised, reassured and cajoled her that everything would be okay. Felicity tried to believe them but…

 

Felicity heard the door and went to let them in. Between them, they had brought six dresses. Luckily, she and her friends weren’t all that different in size. Iris also promised to bring here sewing supplies for a quick alteration.

 

The dresses were all laid on Felicity’s bed. So pretty. But she was drawn to the strapless cherry red A-line dress with a fluffy tulle bottom, satin top that seemed to shine due to sparely placed rhinestones. “Oh my! It looks vintage.”

 

“That’s because it is. It’s from the 1950s. It was my grandmother’s.” Sara smiled.

 

“I want to try it, but I don’t think I could live with altering it. Thank you so much for bringing it, Sara!” She quickly hugged Sara. “Okay, everyone out as I try it on.”

 

Felicity hadn’t even done up the dress when she knew. This was the perfect dress. It fit her like a glove. In all the right places. She loved it!

 

She was practically glowing as she opened her bedroom door where the ladies waited in the living room. “It fits!!!”

 

*****

 

Caitlin was just putting the finishing touches on Felicity’s hair and makeup when the car arrived.

 

“Caitlin, I think that’s my car pulling up out front.” Felicity stepped away from Caitlin and twirled. “How do I look?”

 

“Like the belle of the ball! Oliver Queen, won’t know what hit him!”

 

“Caitlin, I already told you, this is not about Oliver Queen.”

 

“Yes, but this is me remember? I don’t believe you!”

 

Felicity pulled Caitlin in for a hug. “I’m so glad you could stay and help. I don’t know where I would have been today without you, Iris and Sara. I’m one lucky girl!”

 

They both heard a knock on the door. “I’m going to go grab my clutch from my bedroom. Can you open the door and let the driver know I’ll be ready in second?”

 

“Sure, have a wonderful time. Call me tomorrow, I need ALL the details!” Caitlin waved and headed toward the door.

 

Felicity rushed back out of her room, clutch in hand. She really didn’t want to keep her ride waiting. It was so nice of Oliver to send a car. “I’m read…” Felicity’s words dropped off as she saw Oliver Queen in a tux, with suspenders, standing in front of her door.

 

“Wow. I mean, wow. You look stunning.” Oliver had never seen a woman look better than Felicity did. It was like her warm, happy glow was magnified by the beautiful red dress.

 

“Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself. What are you doing here? I thought you were sending a driver.”

 

“I was, but then I realized you probably won’t know anyone at the party and I thought that might be intimidating, so I thought it might be nice if I came and got you myself. I hope that’s okay.” Oliver cursed himself, his nerves were showing.

 

“It’s more than okay. I just worry you have hosting duties you are skipping out on.”

 

“I’m sure my Mom and Thea have that handled. Besides, if I sent a driver, I couldn’t give you these.” He handed Felicity red Gerber daisies.

 

“Oh my, thank you, Oliver. These are my favourite!” She took the flowers and quickly put them in a vase.

 

“They made me think of you because they are so happy.”

 

“Thank you.” Felicity couldn’t help it, she blushed.

 

“Let’s get your coat, shall we?”

 

*****

 

Oliver drove past the long line of cars making their way up the Queen driveway. He turned to Felicity and smiled. “One of the perks to actually living here.”

 

Felicity really did feel like Cinderella going to the ball and Oliver was being an amazing Prince Charming. He’s not into you, she reminded herself as Oliver reached for her hand to help her out of the car. Flashbulbs went off. “You allow press outside your house?”

 

“No, that is the hired photographer. We will release some photos to the press, but these pictures are for the family.”

 

Wow. How the other half lives was all Felicity could think. Oliver guided her into the house and she was relieved to discover that her arrival was not announced as in those balls in the Regency romances she read.

 

Oliver felt so proud walking into the party with Felicity on his arm. He knew she was a good person, far better than he deserved. But she just made everything about his life better. He organized this party to make his family happy, but truth be told he was rather nervous about it. Not anymore, with Felicity by his side, he felt he could face anything. He quickly guided Felicity toward his family, thinking it was best to get this out of the way.

 

“Mom, Walter, Thea, this is my friend Felicity Smoak.” He proudly presented her to his family. He noticed Thea almost said wow and smiled at her.

 

Walter stepped forward first. “Ms. Smoak, so nice to see you again. Moira, Ms. Smoak works at Queen Consolidated in the IT Department, she’s one of our rising stars.”

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, dear.” Moira shook Felicity’s hand and smiled at her warmly.

 

That went far better than he could have hoped. She had always heard that the Queen matriarch was cold, but she certainly didn’t get that impression tonight.

 

“And this is my sister, Thea.” Oliver ushered Thea forward.

 

“It is lovely to meet you, Thea.”

 

“I have to say, the pleasure is all mine. Anyone, that makes my brother smile like he is right now, is a keeper.” She smiled at Felicity. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she may have seen Oliver Queen blush.

 

Oliver shot Thea a look, letting her know there would be revenge. She smiled innocently.

 

“Felicity and I are going to mingle,” Oliver turned and Felicity away from his family. “So, what would you like to do?”

 

Felicity fidgeted for a moment and then decided it would just be easier if she came clean. “I kind of need to go to the ladies room. Can you point me in the right direction?”

 

Oliver smiled. “Of course, you are lucky you know me. Why don’t you go into Mom’s office,” he pointed to the room at the end of the hall, “there is a private washroom in there.”

 

“Thank you.” Felicity rushed off in the direction of the office.

 

*****

 

“Oh, so you are Oliver’s new girl.” Felicity was surprised to hear the drunken slur as she exited the bathroom.

 

“I’m Oliver’s friend, Felicity. And you are?” Felicity decided killing with kindness might be the best choice here. She smiled and held out her hand.

 

“I’m Helena, just one of Oliver’s old side pieces.”

 

“Felicity, as I said. Well, I best get back to the party. It was nice to meet you.”  She walked out of the office with her head held high. Her mother would have been proud.

 

She quickly made it back to the main ballroom and scanned the room for Oliver. She didn’t see him right away and decided it wasn’t his job to entertain her, she made her way over to the bar. “White wine, please.” She told the bartender.

 

Felicity turned back to the crowd and people watched as she sipped her wine. So many pretty dresses and oh the shoes! She smiled, appreciating the opportunity to be at this party.

 

“What’s a pretty girl, like yourself, doing standing here alone?”

 

Felicity knew this type of guy and tonight she just was just not interested. So continuing her streak, she took the high road. “Oh, I’m just enjoying the party, thank you.”

 

“I’m Carter Bowen, I’m kind of a big deal around here. And you are?”

 

“I’m Felicity Smoak, I work at Queen Consolidated. I really should get back to my friends.” She began to walk away, she thought she saw Thea in the distance. Surely, she would help her out.

 

“Hey, hey, not so fast,” Carter grabbed her arm. “We weren’t done getting to know one another.”

 

“Carter? Was it?  I was done with the getting to know you part so now if you could please remove your hand, I’d greatly appreciate it.”

 

“Oooh feisty! I like that in a woman. Maybe, we got off on the wrong foot. Give me a chance to explain myself.”

 

Felicity leaned in closer to Carter and kept her voice low but she hoped menacing. “Carter, please remove your hand now or I’ll remove it for you.”

 

Across the room, Oliver looked over and saw Felicity lean into Carter and Carter’s hand on her arm and he didn’t like it. Before thinking it through, he walked away from the conversation he was the in middle of and quickly strode toward Felicity and Carter. He knew that technically Felicity was his friend and if she wasn’t interested in him, that was fine, but Carter Bowen? She could do so much better. He should not be touching her. Carter didn’t deserve to breathe the same air as Felicity Smoak.

 

“Carter, Felicity,” Oliver nodded at them both. He didn’t miss the look of relief on Felicity’s face. Oh good, she wasn’t interested, this would make things much easier.

 

“Oliver! I was just looking for you!” Felicity smiled as she looked up at him. Even in heels, he was still considerably taller than her.

 

“Oh, you are one of Oliver’s girls.” Carter sneered with disgust.

 

Oliver was about to speak when Felicity gave him a look saying she would handle it. “No, I’m not one of Oliver’s girls. This is the second time someone has made this assumption tonight. As far as I know, Oliver doesn’t have girls anymore. He’s a grown man. I am Oliver’s friend and if I were dating him, I would be his girlfriend. He will never own me, but if he wanted to date me, which he doesn’t, we would be equal partners. So for the final time Carter, will you please remove your hand from my arm? If not, I’m sure my friend Oliver will help you to do so.”

 

Carter quickly dropped his hand, mumbled something that sounded like nice to meet you and walked away.

 

Felicity quickly drank the last of her glass of wine.

 

“Felicity, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. Carter has always been a jerk. I’m also sorry for the Oliver’s girls comments. Thank you for what you said, you didn’t have to come to my defence. My behaviour in the past has been less than honourable.”

 

“But that was the past. You aren’t that Oliver anymore. I wish people saw you for who you are now.”

 

“And who is that?” Oliver couldn’t stop himself from asking.

 

“A good man,” Felicity said before blushing slightly.

 

“Felicity, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?”

 

“I’d love to, but I must warn you, I don’t dance often so there may be some toe stepping.”

 

“Duly noted.” Oliver took her to the dance floor as Silent Night began to play.

 

They began to sway on the dance floor. Oliver looked down at Felicity. “Thanks for coming to the holiday party. It really means a lot that you agreed to come.”

 

“Thanks for asking. I thought it was a Christmas party.” She smiled and moved in closer.

 

“Well, I changed my mind; it’s a holiday party.” They danced for a little before Oliver spoke again, “Felicity, you know when you said earlier? About me not wanting to be your boyfriend. I want you to know that that’s not true. I would be honoured if you would agree to go on a date with me.”

 

“Really? I mean, you don’t have to say that.” Felicity looked down.

 

Oliver lifted her face up with his hand. “I’m not just saying that. I mean it. Felicity, would you consider going to out to dinner with me? Maybe Italian?”

 

“I think that would be nice.” Felicity felt like she was dreaming. If it would be so obvious she would pinch herself.

 

“You just made my year, Felicity!”

 

*****

 

The night was winding down, Oliver offered to go get Felicity’s coat and he would have a driver bring her home.

 

Felicity was standing in the doorway watching the remaining part guests when Thea approached her.

 

“Felicity, it really was nice to meet you. I hope I didn’t scare you off. I just like seeing my brother happy. He’s not the same man he was before he was on the island.”

 

“Of course you didn’t scare me off. Smoak women are brave. Thea, I’m so glad to have met you and know that Oliver has a sister that cares so much about him.”

 

“Gossiping about me? Thea, you better not be telling Felicity embarrassing stories about me!”

 

“All good things, I promise,” Thea said as she winked at Felicity and walked away.

 

“Ready to go?” Oliver smiled and held out her coat for her so she could slip her arms into the sleeves.

 

Felicity stepped into her coat. “Yes and no. Yes, I’m ready to go but no, I’m not quite ready for this night to be over.”

 

“Well, that is the perfect answer. How do you feel about pie?”

 

“Is that a trick question? I love pie. Are we getting pie? PLEASE tell me there is pie.” Felicity had to stop herself from bouncing with joy.

 

Oliver couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, I thought we could stop at a diner for some pie before I brought you home.”

 

“Oliver, this is the best night EVER.”

 

“Come on, let’s get going.”

 

*****

 

After some tea and pie, Oliver could see Felicity was starting to fade. “Okay, now I really must take you home.”

 

“I hate to admit it, but yes, sleep is becoming necessary.” Felicity smiled and they walked back to the car where the driver was waiting.

 

As they drove toward Felicity’s apartment, she turned to him in the back seat. “I just really want to say thank you for tonight, I really had a good time and then there was pie.”

 

“Yes, and then there was pie.” He smiled. Felicity grabbed his arm and cuddled into him. “Felicity?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Oliver could hear the sleepiness in her voice. “Can you do dinner tomorrow evening? I know it’s quick, but I’d really like to see you tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, dinner tomorrow for sure.” She smiled into Oliver’s arm, his coat was soft and he smelled of pine.

 

The car pulled to a stop outside Felicity’s place. “Stay there, I’ll help you out.” Oliver quickly raced around the car.

 

“Thank you. It’s always hard to maneuver your way out of cars in fancy dresses.” She took Oliver’s hand and he pulled her up, she couldn’t lie she intentionally moved in closer to him. They walked hand in hand to her door.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered.

 

“Yes,” She whispered back.

 

“Is it too soon to kiss you?” Oliver tried to sound confident, but he was pretty sure he didn’t pull it off.

 

Felicity shook her head and bit her bottom lip before looking up. Oliver brushed his lips against hers cautiously and then Felicity surprised him by leaning into the kiss. That was all it took for the kiss to go from chaste to passionate. Oliver pulled away.

 

“Like I’m going to be able to sleep now,” Felicity grumbled under her breath.

 

“I promise, more kissing and maybe pie tomorrow night.” Oliver smiled and turned back to the car.

 

Oliver Queen just left her with promises of kisses and pie, wasn’t that grand? Maybe, the holidays wouldn’t be so bad after all.  



End file.
